


Choices

by personaljunkdrawer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/pseuds/personaljunkdrawer
Summary: Colby is acting out for Brennen's attention and he gets it.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The Where

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for smut, here it is. This exists in a different universe as Seven, in which they have an established relationship. There is a light D/s dynamic, didn't want to tag it too much for spoilers.
> 
> Comments are my fuel, prompts are ever so welcome.

The thing about Drunk Colby™ is that he is almost completely bilateral. Obviously, like any other person, he is complex, he has likes and dislikes and gifts and flaws, which round out to a whole person. Drunk Colby, however, is a sharp houndstooth pattern - jutting sharply between black and white to make something either brilliant or just...dizzying. Sam loved that about him, occasionally having a few drinks out of pure boredom just to see what Drunk Colby got up to. Brennen found it downright hilarious, whether he was a brilliant or dizzying drunk that particular night. He vascilated between borderline genius and blatantly stupid, but either way he was his charming self, and no one knew which idea fell into which category until sobriety hit the next morning.

So on this particular pizza night, with Sam’s apartment packed, and the drinks going around, Colby was decidedly back on his bullshit. He was up to the brim with mirth, mischief, and many shots of tequila. His eyes twinkled as he plotted his next move, nearly giggling out loud. 

Sam and Kat were chatting in the far corner of the kitchen, failing miserably to veil the verbal foreplay. For whatever reason, unbeknownst to either of them, Sam was always a bit more ‘experimental’ after pizza nights. Corey and Chazz were dancing with Jake; Tara, Griffin, Mike, and Xephyr passed a joint around on the balcony, while Kevin, Brennen, and a few others chatted around the living room. Colby sat on the far end of the couch, dead silent with a smirk of inevitable misconduct on his lips. The group around him was so invested in their card game that they had no interest in his silence, which was perfect for his plot.

His eyes bore into Brennen’s back, clad in an embroidered denim jacket, leaning casually against the back of the couch and sipping from a red cup. He called something to Sam, who abruptly took his hand off of Kat’s waist to point past Brennen and give a quick nod, returning back to the little bubble that they were in. Brennen sat his cup down carefully on the ledge of the couch, turning a bit and catching the look in Colby’s eye.

He tossed the little misfit a warning glance. 'Don’t you dare.'

Colby only smiled wider, leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs. 'Try and stop me.'

Brennen turned a little further around, not wanting to abandon his conversation, but intensified his look, one eyebrow cocked up. 'No. No. Fucking behave yourself, Brock!'

Colby took a slow sip of his own drink, finishing the cup. He brought it down from his lips, still holding Brennen’s eyes, and made a point to slowly lick his lips. He mouthed two words, silent, but he may as well have shouted, with the iron lock he had on Brenne’s gaze. ‘Make. Me.’. 

Brennen took a slow breath, removing his jacket and turning back to his conversation. If Colby wants to be a Messy Bitch, he has every right to be. But he will not be encouraging this bratty nonsense. Nope, he will simply have to learn to behave himself. If Brennen can sit there and bide his time until he can ‘go home’, sneak to Colby’s apartment, and make him forget his own name, then Colby can keep his mischief to himself for another hour. 

Brennen leaned back against the couch, bracing his weight with his arms. He knew Colby could see the way the muscles of his shoulders and arms flexed, could practically feel Colby shift in his seat across the room. He laughed at some joke his friend made, shifting his weight, crossing one leg across the other to lean further. Colby swallowed, dry. He knew what that weight pressed on top of him felt like, those hips rolling into him with those arms holding tight.

If Brennen wanted to play a teasing game, Colby was down. He made his decision. He would push buttons, and steal glances, and play games, until he got what he wanted. He stood abruptly from the couch, to the notice of absolutely no one else on the sectional, snatching up his cup, and sauntered over to the kitchen. A roar of laughter came from the balcony, as he slid past Kat, pouring a bit of tequila into his cup. He struggled to open the mixer, interrupted by the sound of Brennen’s laugh. His eyes snapped to the other’s still a warm hazel but dark and low. His friend had excused themselves, and Brennen was holding him with an expectant look.

“Need some help, there?” He finally spoke directly to Colby. The casual tone nearly bristled him.

Colby shook his head, “Nope. I got it. Thank you, though.” He wrapped his hand deliberately slowly around the neck of the bottle, holding Brennen’s gaze, and twisting the top off. He shot him an accomplished smirk. “See, got it.”. He poured the mixer into the cup, giving it a swirl and tossing the whole thing back, with a satisfied sigh. Brennen shifted, still staring him down. 

Colby took his cup from the kitchen and walked up to Brennen, standing just far enough away that Brennen couldn’t reach him. “You seem, uh…,” he gave Brennen a leisurely look up and down , “...comfortable. Staying a while?”

“I might.” He reached back to pick up his cup, taking another sip. “Why?”

“No reason.” He shrugged, “You should hang your coat up, so it’s not in the way.”

Brennen shot a questioning look to the hall closet and back to Colby, whose grin had peppered in a dash of fuckery. “Why? What’s in the coat closet?”

“I dunno...coats?” Colby sat his cup on the counter behind him. He stepped aside to let past a few more people who had just come into the party, joining those on the couch.

“Do you need me to put it away?” What the hell was he up to? How did the lack of a jacket factor into this?

“Need you?” Colby’s eyebrows shot up in feigned surprise , “No. But maybe I just uh...want you to.”

Brennen gave him a slow nod. Fuck it, he needed to know. “Alright. Just this time.” He turned slowly, keeping his eyes on Colby as long as he could. He opened the coat closet - a box of wrapping paper on the ground, a few coats hung up, he reached for a hanger and -

“What the fuck?!” He turned, in complete darkness, dropping his jacket, the closet door shut behind him. He felt hands on his hips, pushing his back into the wall. “God dammit, Colby!”

He only heard a low chuckle. 

“This it? This what you want?”

“Maaaaybe.”

He reached down, grabbing Colby’s wrists and pushing back, he pinned the shorter boy to the opposite wall. “Maybe? ‘Maybe’ you want my attention, or ‘yes’ you want my attention?”

“...Yes.” It was barely audible. Brennen stepped barely closer to him, their chests nearly touching. He dipped his head down, brushing his lips against Colby’s neck, feeling him squirm subtly. If he wanted attention he was going to get attention. To every single detail.

“What was that? Speak up.” If his words came out as a deep, rolling thrum that made Colby’s cock twitch in his pants, he only barely noticed. Colby groaned like he was starving and just took a well-seasoned bite. 

“Yes.”

Brennen sighed his acknowledgment, pressing his body flush against Colby’s, dragging his teeth ever so gently across the sensitive spot at the crook of his neck, relishing in the stuttered roll of his hips.

“Yes, what?” The tone in the air shifted to something heavier, tighter. 

Colby almost wanted to fuss. He almost wanted to shake out of Brennen’s grip and tease him endlessly all night, but some nagging, needy part of him ached to be put in his place, craved the firm hand.

“Yes, Sir.”

Brennen kissed at his neck, giving him a soft bite. “Yes, Sir, what?”

Colby rolled his hips again, his resistance to Brennen’s dominance waning with every second. He bit back a whimper at the flutter in his gut as Brennen worried the skin up and down his neck. Brennen dropped one of his wrists, but he didn’t dare move his arm from where it was placed. He felt calloused fingers teasing the skin at his waist, brushing under his shirt and pressing him back against the wall. His swelling cock mourned the loss of friction, a groan escaping him before he could press it down. 

“I asked you a question, baby.”

He swooned at that name, the low, demanding tone, the insistent pressure and soft demands on his body. “Yes, Sir, I want your attention.”

Brennen’s thumb stroked his hip-bone, lips connecting to the other side of his neck. “Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“Choose.”

“Please.” He sucked in a sharp breath as Brennen’s hand shot up to his chest, roughly tweaking a sensitive nipple.

"You want my attention, you got it. Now you choose where it goes." 

Colby groaned.

“Neck, or nipples, pick.”

He could barely focus, he needed hands all over him, needed lips on his neck and fingers on his nipples and a tongue in his mouth, Brennen’s thick cock working him nice and open, stroking over his -

“Pick, or I pick for you.”

He wanted both, wanted all of it, but he knew if he got too worked up they might get caught and pizza night was not a good place to admit that he was not only queer, but exploring his kinks, and sleeping with Brennen, who also had not come out yet. “N-neck, Sir, please.”

Brennen grunted in response. He pressed himself harder against Colby, grinding his hips slowly, stroking his zipper across the throbbing erection raging rebellion against his jeans. The other hand still on his wrist dropped to his hair, gripping tight and pulling. Colby nearly stayed quiet, against the shudder of pleasure that raxed through him, until a tongue and teeth met his throat, a broken moan escaping him. 

Brennen kept up his work, lost himself in the delectable sweetness of Colby’s struggle. He sunk deeper into the thickness in the air, the edges blurring, as Colby tried not to buck when he bit, bit back moans when he stroked up and down the soft skin under fabric, flushed and needy against him, throbbing at the steady pace of grinding. He loved drunk, bratty, Messy Bitch Colby because nothing got his cock almost painfully hard like putting him in his place; making him a needy, shivering mess. 

The hand that had been exploring Colby’s abdomen, pulling at his hair, stroking against his neck, slid up to his face. “Open” Brennen rumbled.

Colby obeyed immediately, taking two fingers into his mouth. He sucked slow and strong, stroking his tongue up and down the length, earning a groan from Brennen, diluted with harsh breath to keep quiet. This kid's oral fixation came in handy. The fingers left his mouth, and he felt a rush of relief from the tension in his jeans. Brennen had unbuttoned him. He opened his eyes to see Brennen on his knees, the look searing hot and commanding, he was still very much in control from down there. 

“Please.” Colby breathed. 

Brennen chuckled under his breath, slowly pulling Colby’s jeans and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. He sucked in a gasp, at the sight of him - red, hard, throbbing, a perfect little drop of pre-cum rolling slick down his length. He grasped gently at the base, pulling down softly to expose the aching sensitivity just below the tip of Colby’s cock, and trailed his tongue along. He felt Colby jerk, looked up at him - biting down on his lip, hands in fists, abs tight to keep his hips still and his voice quiet. Absolutely stunning. Brennen gave him another long lick, taking time to suckle at that sweet little spot that made Colby's head spin.

His other hand stroked gently the inside of Colby's thigh, each time reaching back a little further, until he had two spit-lubed fingers teasing at his hole. He smiled at the needy groan that escaped Colby, the fingers rubbing insistently at his entrance, pressing and massaging. Colby pressed back, trying to encourage them inside, but both the hands and the tongue on him stopped. 

“Choose.” Brennen’s voice seemed amused, self-satisfied.

“Please.” He shifted back and forth on his feet, reaching for Brennen, but stopping himself.

'Good boy, babe' Brennen wanted to say, watching Colby catch himself. Now was not the time.

“Please, where?” he asked instead, already knowing exactly where. Colby was immune to whisky-dick. No matter how much he drank, he could always get it up. He would only maybe be less sensitive if he was black-out drunk, but they wouldn't be fucking if that were the case anyways. But like this he was a sensitive, mewling mess to Brennen’s attentions. He could, of course, jerk himself off for a while if he wanted to; but something about how Brennen touched him, he could never last long. If he chose a blowjob, it would be messy, and indulgent, and be over in minutes.

“In my ass.”

“Come again?”

“My ass, please, Sir.”

Brennen kissed his thigh, and continuing his attention to his hole, barely working in to the first knuckle at most but teasing around, never giving Colby what he wanted fully, just enough to stave off the heat, just enough to stoke it further.

Colby shifted his hips around, grasped his hands into fists, and tried to keep quiet. Brennen gave a low, rumbling groan, as if Colby's struggle gave him some sort or relief.

He worked his finger in slowly, giving Colby ample time to adjust to the stretch; cooed praise under his breath, continuing to lick, nibble, kiss, and suck around his hips and groin. He occasionally threw some brief attention to his balls, pulling up close, or the base of his flushed cock, as Colby swallowed down moans and ground his hips down, trying to get more.

Brennen let his free hand trace and explore the lines and curves of Colby’s torso, and began to slowly work his finger back and forth, keeping the penetration fairly shallow, but twisting his wrist, dragging across the sensitive heat. His movements were teasing, exploratory, just enough to stimulate but never to satisfy. Colby groaned, low in his throat, “Please.”

Brennen let a ball out of his mouth with a lewd, popping sound, “Please, what?” His tone all too amused. Colby was very tactile and rarely verbal, and Brennen nearly swooned at the sound of Colby’s ‘I need it bad’ voice. He wasn’t leaving the closet until he heard it.

“Please, more.”

Brennen chuckled. “More, where? Use your words.” He slowly worked his finger in up to the knuckle, but pressed away from where he knew Colby needed it, stamping a kiss to the sensitive skin just inside of his hip-bone, and sucking. He wanted to bathe himself in the shuddering groan Colby failed to bite back.

“Bre-Sir...please, fuck, more.”

Brennen tisked at him, shaking his head ‘no’. He let his free hand drop down by his face, tracing one finger, feather-light, just barely touching, from the base of Colby’s cock up to the tip, smearing the pre-cum around his frenulum, eliciting another jolt and whimper. “Where, baby. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me where.”

Colby took a second to think, or at least attempted to be rational. Between the tingle of tequila, and the haze of Brennen’s dominance, and his own crawling need for more, it was difficult, making a decision much less piecing together the words. He took a deep breath, wiggling his fingers. 

“I need you deeper, sir, please.”

“Of course, baby.” Brennen kissed his hip again, withdrawing his finger almost completely and then added another, pressing in. His free hand slid up to Colby's mouth, fingers barely muffling and keening whimper that shuddered out of him.

"Th-thank you, Sir." Colby barely managed.

Brennen nodded, "Of course, baby. Now be quiet." That last bit dropping to a low, firm register that made Colby want nothing more than to obey.

He nodded quickly but let out a groan as Brennen's fingers brushed over his prostate. He felt the rolling moan pour out of Brennen at the clenching of his hole.

Brennen's fingers stopped, just short of where Colby needed it. He stood slowly, leaving his fingers in, and looking over his face - flushed, thin veil of sweat, eyes squeezed shut.

"Look at me."

Colby's eyes fluttered open, and wanted to press shut again as he saw the dark heat in Brennen's. Yeah, he was fucking in for it now. Brennen's hand clasped firmly over his mouth, muffling the whimper he couldn't bite back. He jolted again as Brennen reached up just a touch further, sliding past that spot again, his eyes rolling back.

"I said 'look at me'". Brennen repeated, low and demanding. Colby took a deep breath and locked eyes on his again. Brennen was nearly smirking. God, he loved the way Colby struggled so pretty just for him.

"Is it right there, baby?" He pressed directly against it again, Colby barely managing to keep the sound to himself. He nodded frantically, hands splaying out and clenching into fists with nothing to hold on to.

Brennen kept the pressure, rubbing in circles as Colby's legs trembled. Fuck, he wanted Brennen to let him fall over, to shove into him and let him whimper and beg and curse his pleas. Instead Brennen kept one leg pressed against Colby's cock, his own against Colby's hip, making his mouth water, his throat dry.

"It's right…" he pressed harder, his lips back on Colby's neck "...there." 

He whimpered. It was almost too much, he couldn't keep quiet and cum but if he didn't he would implode, lose his mind, fucking die.

"Quiet."

He nodded again, panting through his nose, rolling his hips for any friction he could get. More, he needed so much more.

"Hmm, that sweet little spot right there." Brennen's voice was cooing, almost teasing, fuck he could take Colby apart with just words if he really tried. "Is it hard for you to be good for me when I play with you like that?"

Colby squeezed his eyes shut, trembling, and nodded again. He needed more, he wanted those fingers in his mouth, pulling his hair, wrapped around his throat. He nodded, a whining moan slipping out.

Brennen rumbled a low laugh and dragged his tongue across the pulse point on Colby's neck, nipping and worrying it as his fingers continued to drive Colby mad.

"Shut the fuck up, baby."

He squirmed and shivered against him, little whimpers and heavy swallows escaping him with each agonizing circle, swipe, stroke and press to his prostate. He couldn't, he was never good at staying quiet when his ass was involved. Even the tiniest swat of a spank warranted a yelp.

"You can barely handle yourself when I'm right there. Look at you, all worried so pretty for me, so hard to be good. But that's where you need me, isn't it?"

Colby nodded frantically, jaw clenched and arms burning, still above his head. Colby needed to cum, and Brennen could tell. He could lose himself for days in that coil wound tight, heated and trembling, begging so very pretty, like if he didn't get it then and there he'd shatter into a million pieces. So fucking good for him.

Brennen took a tiny step forward, and rolled his hips, dragging friction slow across Colby's cock.

"Hurck!" followed by a shuddering gasp, back arching. More, he needed more of that.

Brennen's hand muffled him but it was still loud. He cocked an eyebrow at Colby, stilling his fingers. 

"I told you to be quiet. That's three times, baby."

Colby's eyes shot open, wide and worried. He shook his head, rolled his hips, he almost wanted to stomp his feet. Brennen tutted at him, pulling his fingers out and leaving a burning ache behind. 

Colby bit his lip and rested his hands on top of his head as Brennen's own dropped to his hips.

"You were doing so good, what happened?"

"Please." It was all he could manage, his head swimming.

Brennen made a noise of soft acknowledgement, then wrapped his hand tight around Colby's cock and gave it two hard strokes. Colby's abs locked up and he nearly curled over, slapping a hand over his own mouth and throwing him a glare somewhere between 'thank you' and 'how could you?'.

Brennen stopped. "Was it too much, baby? Can't keep that mouth shut when I give you what you need? When I let you choose?"

Colby nodded, fingers in his hair to stop himself from reaching down and finishing it off right there. Fuck he loved Brennen like this; Keeping control for him when he couldn’t control himself.

Brennen reached up and cupped a hand to Colby's cheek, giving him the softest peck. He rested his forehead against the others and let the two fingers that had been previously occupied tickle across the underside of Colby's straining cock, smearing the pre-cum around the head. Colby whimpered and shuddered against him.

"P-please?"

Brennen gave him another kiss.  
"You want more, you earn more."

Colby swallowed thick and nodded. Brennen gave him one last kiss, firmer, more demanding. Fucking hell he needed something in his mouth.

Brennen stepped back, his eyes admiring on Colby who could only flush and focus on deep breaths to calm down.

"You're gonna wait two minutes, and then leave the closet."

"Yes, Sir." Fuck, he sounded wrecked. Brennen shoved away the urge to slide his cock down that gorgeous throat of his.

"You're gonna wait an hour more at pizza night, then you're gonna go home. Okay, baby?"

"Yes, Sir." A bit more composed. Just a bit.

"You're going to put my toy away and you won't touch it again until I say so, alright?" He nodded down to Colby's cock.

Colby nodded. "Yes, Sir." The way he was talking was fucking him up, God, why was he so easy to unravel?

"I'll meet you at yours in an hour. I left the lube there, right?"

Colby couldn't help the phantom sensation of Brennen's fingers, three, slicked up and tormenting him in the most delicious way. "Y-yes, Sir."

He leaned back in, giving Colby a kiss on the forehead. He wasn't much taller but he always felt that he was, Colby got so small around him. "Good boy."

He shut the closet door behind him, leaving Colby to attempt to get his pants back up without cummimg against the friction, and trying desperately to get his shit together.


	2. The How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennen pays an excruciating level of attention to Colby.

Colby made it through the last hour of pizza night, saying quick good-byes to everyone and making a hasty exit when the time came. He hardly had to make an excuse or convince anyone -- _Thank you, notorious introverted tendencies._

He was mid-shower when there was a knock at his bathroom door. “Yeah?” He tried to yell over the sound of water, with conditioner in his hair and a finger up his ass.

The door _clicked_ open, the blurred form of Brennen coming to lean against the door jamb. He looked so casual - at least from what Colby could tell through the rolled glass of the shower door. He pulled the finger out quickly and rinsed his hand.

Brennen hummed, Colby could feel the eyes on him, like the glass wasn’t even there, like he could somehow make perfect, penetrating eye-contact. “You gettin’ squeaky clean, baby?”

_Baby_. Fuck. He knew that graveled tone. He was in for it.

“Mhmm.” No, ‘Yes, Sir’. If he’s in for it, may as well be in for it deep.

He rinsed his hair out as much as he could in a hurry and shut off the water, Brennen taking a few steps into the bathroom and picking up the towel. Colby slid the glass back, poking his head out. Brennen had his lip between his teeth, eyes dragging up and down his naked form. Colby reached out, pointing to the towel. Brennen just chuckled, that smoldering gaze staring straight into him. “If you want something, you either need to ask, or come and get it.”

His cock twitched. He pulled the glass back further, stepping out and up to Brennen, one hand on the towel. Brennen held his gaze, but didn’t immediately drop the linen.

“Please?”

He smiled, letting Colby wrap the towel around his waist and move toward the door.

But Brennen moved quicker. Colby found his back on the wall, Brennen’s mouth open against his neck, wrists pinned by his head again. He let out a chirp of surprise that melted into a moan -- what was it with Brennen in confined spaces that got him so hot, so fast? 

Brennen’s mouth moved up to his jaw, teeth scraping gently. He pressed a kiss, a low groan rolling out of him. “Not, playing ‘Choices’.” His finger tapped the wrist in his grasp “Just wanna feel you, baby.” He laid another kiss on his neck, sucking gently for a moment, letting Colby press his groin against his leg “Can I?”

The ache inside him deepened at the words. Colby nodded. 

“Words, baby.” So sweetly, gently.

“Yes, Sir.” Colby breathed, pulling his arm just to feel Brennen hold him there. He shivered at the security of it.

Brennen stepped closer to him, almost flush. “Thank you, baby.” He let go of Colby’s wrists, and let both hands cup Colby’s face, fingertips scratching at the edges of his scalp. He pulled Colby to him, kissing him sure and slow. Yeah, Colby was gonna be _good_ now, if he was held like this - gently, securely, like he was something precious. Just for him. Just for Sir.

He let his hands fall to Brennen’s hips, pulling him flush and kissing back, letting his lips part for his tongue, making room for him inside. Brennen turned his head, one hand to his waist, the other to his head. Colby let him, let it shift into something needy, and heated, making out like teenagers on prom night - hands and teeth and tongue exploring anywhere they could get. Colby slid his hands under Brennen’s shirt, a moan at the feel of his bare skin on his fingertips. 

Pulling back, Brennen practically ripped his shirt off over his head, and pulled Colby back to him, away from the wall. His fingers pressed into the back of Colby’s neck, kiss demanding, free hand dipping to squeeze at Colby’s ass. 

They made their way to the room, clumsy steps, tripping over each other, until Brennen sat on the bed. He let Colby take a moment to just look at him, soak him in. And fuck, did he look good. Colby swallowed, heavy, keeping his eyes on Brennen’s - dark, hazel. He moved to straddle Brennen’s lap, placing kisses to his neck, his shoulders, run his hands across his chest and arms, moaning softly into the feel of him, the promise of strength in that corded muscle. Brennen let his hands down hold him down by the hips, and pull him in, feel him as close as he wanted to. 

As he kneaded and massaged his legs, played with his ass, ran nails across his back, he could feel Colby harden against his abs, his own cock stiff and throbbing, pressure straining in his jeans. Colby’s kisses fell open, his teeth and tongue working where he could find space. He slipped his hands under the towel, groaning against a sharp bite and soothing suck to the sensitive skin under Colby’s lips. 

“Fuck, Sir, you feel _so good_ ” Colby breathed, whined, between another bite and suck. Brennen pulled, prompting him to rock against him. He could wait, we could be patient, let Colby explore him a while before they got into it, but not in stillness. The tension was prickling at him, and he needed to let some of it go.

He slipped one hand back, under the towel, groping Colby’s ass, fingers brushing against his hole. The other came up to cup Colby’s face. “You feel fuckin’ amazing, baby. So good.”

Colby turned, taking two fingers into his mouth and dropping down to the knuckle. His tongue teased and played, eyes falling shut while he sucked. And God, Brennen could almost feel it on his cock, pressing harder against Colby’s hole, rocking. 

Brennen took a moment to just look at him and smile. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty, baby.”

Colby blushed. Honestly. Because Brennen might call him a brat, or a little shit, or a slut - the last, well earned - but he never called him hot, or sexy, or really anything like that. And it wasn’t for lack of attraction, Colby knew that and knew it well. It was, at least he figured, as Brennen had explained to him once upon inquiry, that that was a given. 

But he when called him pretty, or cute, or gorgeous, or whatever, its because it was like looking at art and Brennen didn’t want to look away. Yeah, sure, his cock was interested, but his eyes were too. And his hands, that were tracing soft skin, were curious; his mouth, that made its way to his neck, was possessive, and his teeth that worried the sensitive skin, were the harshest hue of gentle, and it all just felt so good in some place he hadn’t touched before. So he blushed.

He pressed his hips back, wiggling against Brennen’s fingers, lip trapped between his teeth.

Brennen’s eye traced to his lips and back up. He smirked. Too easy to read Colby like a book, to know exactly what his mind was up to by the way he squirmed and moaned and shook. He thumbed Colby’s lip free, and let Colby suck on it. 

Brennen kissed his cheek, then his temple, then his forehead. “You’re so good for me, you know that?”

Colby smiled, eye twinkling, locked on Brennen’s. He nodded. 

He brought his hand down, once, not hard, against Colby’s ass, stinging sharp and fading quick. “When you’re being good.”

Colby groaned into it. He liked what they were doing, the heated gentleness of it, but he really couldn’t help the way his cock twitched when Brennen got rough, and serious, and _dominant_. 

His fingers pressed, massaged, teased around Colby’s entrance, eliciting a whined moan and a harder suck. “You still wanna play?”

Colby nodded, then caught himself, “Yes, Sir.”

Brennen kissed him again, smiling. “Okay.” Even if he’d said no, it would have been a kiss, a smile, and okay. So he dipped his head down to bite and suck at Brennen’s chest.

“Please?”

Brennen’s hand eased down his thigh, mindlessly stroking and exploring him, then back up to his ass, “Of course. Did you prep fully or just clean?”

“Just cleaned, I, uh...just cleaned.”

Brennen chuckled, “Didn’t want to get...distracted?”

Colby bit his lip and groaned, back arching against Brennen’s finger, just barely brushing his hole. “Yes, Sir.” Hardly more than a whisper. 

“So sweet, baby, holding off for me.” 

When Brennen simply continued to tease, didn’t reach for the lube or pick up the pace any, he reached back, grabbing Brennen’s hand and holding it there. It was always maddening, he forgot how much so, every time. The way Brennen held him, and kissed him, and teased him, like this was all that there was. Like fucking him into the bed - or floor, or wall, or desk, or countertop, once - was a pretty little afterthought. Like they had all the time in the world, and if he wanted to move on all he had to do was drop a little hint. But Brennen didn’t take hints, did he?

He needed something more than this, the ache was burning deep, and he needed friction, and pressure, and that intoxicating stretch. Needed full, was so empty right now, so empty. So he turned his head to bite at a rib, sucking harder, getting what he could from where he could reach. 

Brennen’s hand came down to stroke his cheek. “C’mere”. He pulled Colby back up to his lips, but he turned to the side, taking another finger into his mouth.

The relief, for a moment, quelled some of the heat, some of the craving. Gave him, briefly, an outlet for just how needy he was. And then the moment was over and the space left was filled with a gnawing urgency. He held Brennen’s wrist, sucking and licking over the finger, sinking down into the rumble in Brennen’s chest. The hand on his ass seemed to get it, the urgency, sliding in to press firm against the hole, finally acknowledge it. Colby moaned, pulling off with a pop and then adding a second finger. 

He let go of Brennen’s wrist on his ass, and let his hand grip his hip, holding solid, and ground down. 

Brennen struggled to focus. He’d had a game plan for this, had a strategy to deal with Colby’s antics, but he could imagine so clearly how to tongue on his fingers would feel on his cock, how the little moans and whimpers would feel wrenched out by a finger or three up Colby’s ass. God, that one had a mouth on him. Perfect little thing. 

“We aren’t playing ‘choices’, baby. If you need something down your throat, you can have it.”

Colby popped off of his fingers, lips still parted, and stared at him. That’s right. He’d asked. He’d asked to touch and demanded words, they weren’t playing ‘choices’ anymore, this was ‘words’. Shit, he was terrible at this game, at thinking straight when everything felt _so much_. “Please?”

Brennen just shrugged. “Go ahead.”

He almost laughed at how quickly Colby had shuffled to his knees and shoved down his pants and boxers in one hurried move, how he looked starved and _oh, so pleased_. The enthusiasm was amusing and he was about to chuckle when he moaned instead, full-throated and low. Colby had not hesitated with the permission, a quick “Thank you, S-” cut off by Brennen’s cock already down his throat. He groaned into the relief. So much better now. 

He loved the taste, the feel of Brennen in his mouth, it kept him anchored when he started to float away. He pulled back up, letting his tongue play across the head, smiling at the way Brennen’s abs and fists clenched, before sliding him back down. Brennen let his head fall back, let his hands play at any part of Colby he could reach, let his strategy drift to the back of his mind as he enjoyed a decidedly voracious blowjob. Because what Colby lacked in gag reflex, he made up for in oral fixation, and glory hallelujah, could he suck a dick.

He had one hand on top of Colby’s, the one that was tracing up his abs and down his thighs, following the path. The other reached into his hair, holding him down a second at the base, just to see if he would gag. He didn’t. He just looked up at him, eye’s smiling, and swallowed.

“Jesus, _fuck, baby_ ”. He dropped his head back into the pillow and left Colby’s hand, fist clenching into the sheets. He was doused in it, drenched, in the hazy, testing pleasure of Colby’s tongue working absolute magic across his length, over the head. He doubted he’d cum like this, but he could get damn close. 

He kept that cadence, letting Colby suck him just shy of up to the edge, and then cooling off. Back and forth, up and down, groaning and grasping through it. He pried his eyes open, and propped himself onto his elbows. He tisked when he caught Colby’s hand behind him, tucked under the towel, arm working slowly.

Colby whined, popping off his cock, and shrunk back. Brennen leaned up, pulling Colby’s hand up to his face. “Two fingers, really?”

Colby just shrugged. Yeah, he wasn’t having any of that. He pulled, hauling Colby up and turning him so he was laying across Brennen’s lap, wrists pinned together in one hand, cock pressed against his own. He wiggled down onto it, only to be stopped by a swift swat to his sit spot. He cringed, whimpered.

“Baby,” Brennen tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, because it was endlessly entertaining how he found little loopholes and excuses, “You _know_ not to play with my toys without asking. Why?”

Colby wiggled. “Not your toy” He muttered. 

Brennen’s brow quirked up. He hummed, and nodded, let a finger trace circles around the hole. Colby shuddered. “Uh-huh. Well, does it feel good to play down there?”

Colby nodded. “Y-yes, Sir.”

He let one finger press inside, up to the knuckle. “And do you like it when I play with you there?”

He hissed. “Yes, Sir.” More, he needed more.

Brennen gave a hum of affirmation, and twisted his finger, glancing over the spot that made Colby’s back arch and eyes water. “Right. And that little button right there, does that feel nice?”

He nodded frantically, before barely remembering his “Yes, Sir.” His hips already finding a rhythm to ride Brennen's finger. _Slut_.

“Ah-ha. So…” He dragged, stroked his finger across the spot a few times, “What do we call something that is fun to play with, that feels good when we use it just right?”

Colby wriggled his hips, “A t-toy, Sir.”

“Right. A toy. And does anyone else play with this toy?” He slipped a second finger inside, twisting and stretching. 

“No, Sir. Just you.” Fuck, that stretch was good.

“Just me?” He loved the thought of it. Being the only one other than Colby to touch there, being the one that let Colby know it was okay to want to touch there. To need someone to do the touching, and make it feel good, and that he was that someone.

“F-fuck, yes, just you.”

Brennen leaned over and kissed his cheek, then brought his lips to his ear. “That’s right, baby, just me.” He let go of Colby’s wrists and slipped his arm under his chest, pulling him up to kneel. He kept his fingers inside, letting the shift of weight press hard against his prostate.

Colby choked on a moan, hissed. Brennen kept his lips up to Colby’s ear. His hand brushed up his chest to gently hold him by the throat. “So we don’t play with Sir’s toys without asking, do we?” He scissored and stroked, the light burn of the stretch, that possessive tone making Colby’s cock leak. He swiped a finger across the tip and brought it to Colby’s lips. “Do we?”

Colby opened up, sucking needily on the digit while grinding back into the fingers. God, he wanted more. “N-no, Sir.”

“Good boy.” He flipped Colby onto his back, shifted him up toward the headboard. Colby obeyed, scooting back with little prompting and spreading his knees. 

“Now, I want to try something. We’re gonna play together, okay?”

He nodded. “I’m going to keep those hands occupied, since you can’t seem to behave without help, and you’re gonna tell me, _with your words_ , when you want something.”

He fucking loved it, the tone of voice, the dark heat in his eyes, the way he towered over him, silk scarf already in hand. He moaned, from deep in his chest and nodded.

Brennen waited.

“Green, Sir,"

Brennen smiled, and kisses him again. He wrapped the first swath around his wrists. "And if you want out?"

"Slipknot, Sir. Please help me, I want it.” He crossed his wrists and brought them to the headboard. Brennen leaned down to kiss him. 

“Such a fuckin’ good boy, baby.” He began the knot.


	3. The Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby makes an exciting discovery about his own ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me literally since the day I posted the first chapter to feel like its post-able. It is, therefore, a patchwork shit-show of smut. I worried myself for ages because I couldn't get it right and I just kept checking and editing and deleting and re-writing, and then life and blah blah blah; but writing is art, and perfectionism kills creativity. So I have done my best with it, and here it is. 
> 
> @Nova_Raven I am so sorry. Please accept this extra chapter of smut as recompense for this taking me so long.

Back arched, muscles taut, Colby trembled, forcing his eyes open to look up at his Sir. The look in his eyes, low, dark and burning, sent a smoldering tremor through him, twisting tighter the hot coil low in his belly, “Please, Sir.”

Prep had taken ages, hours it felt like, though he knew rationally it wasn’t that long. But he could feel the thick haze of his submission obscuring any rationale. He'd waited for the option, for the choice, but finally remembered 'words' and begged for it, begged for his Sir to fuck him open, to fill him. So he’d agreed, slipped in nice and slow and easy, and given him just enough to make him crave more.

Brennen leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, so caring and tender against the relentlessly slow thrusts “Please, what?”

“Please, please, I need it, on that spot, Sir, please.” The look in his eyes was bright, desperate, wearing thin Brennen’s self-control.

“Fuck, you beg so pretty for me, baby. Such a gorgeous, needy little slut.” He reached down with one hand, balancing on his knees and forearm with a hand stroking his hair, gripping the base of Colby’s red, weeping cock with his free hand, and squeezed. He broke no rhythm, each stroke dragging nastily across his prostate, lapping up the broken moans and stuttered swears Colby let loose.

Words like that always got to him. As if Brennen was amazed, enthralled by him. As if Sir couldn't help himself. As if Colby wasn't an anxious wreck fumbling through his own sexuality. He felt his chest bloom with the affirmation, edged him further to indulge the way he craved Brennen's control. 

“F-fuck, Sir, please, I - I n - please!” Brennen picked up the pace, barely harder, direct, light bursting behind his eyes at the sensation. “I need it, please, fuck” He quivered, clenching against Brennen, his body demanding more, eyes rolling shut. He could feel each slow spark of pleasure shatter up his spine. Just enough time between each pump to let it fade, to keep him from coming to that edge. To make his beg for it. 

“I know, baby.” Brennen cooed, his free hand dragging nails across his scalp. “I know what you need, and you’re gonna take it when I give it to you.” He struggled in Brennen’s grasp, the lips on his neck, the hand in his hair, the cock stretching him deep, the timber of his voice coaxing him to madness; each sensation driving him infinitely closer. It was so much, too much, but he still wanted more, needed more. 

He couldn’t help the sobbing groans, as he tried to buck his hips, to fuck himself back onto Brennen’s cock, to get more, but he couldn't get any further with his hands tied. Brennen’s hand left his hair, pinning his hips to the bed. His thrusts slowed again to the maddening rolling strokes, “Why do you need it, baby? Tell me.”

Colby bit his lip, “Fu-uck, I need - I need to cum, please, fuck, please, Sir.”

Brennen didn’t budge, didn’t pick up the pace. Kept fucking his needy hole open, dragging slowly, precisely, across his prostate, holding him in place and driving him mad. “Tell me. Beg pretty for me.”

He sucked in a shuddering breath. “It’s so good sir - you feel so fucking - feel so fucking good,” and then he couldn’t stop the rambling that poured out “and, I need - I need - it’s so much, sir, it’s so much - I - please, fuck, please.” Because the _need_ really was so much, and he couldn't think straight, couldn't gt the words out right. But he knew his Sir understood, his Sir knew exactly what he needed, and that's why he played with him. Because Colby just couldn't help it, the way he loved to be played with.

He couldn’t help himself, either. He couldn’t resist the quivering heat of Colby’s needy, tight hole, the furious desperation in his words, pale skin flushed bright, chest in hiccuping heaves. Brennen felt another precious inch of control slip, stroking faster as Colby begged, pressing into him as deep as he could, the desperation negging on some deep part of Brennen that he couldn’t govern, “...please,”

Colby’s rambling was severed by a sharp thrust, Brennen sat up on his knees, one hand gently against his throat, holding him so carefully, and the other squeezing the base of his cock, holding him together as he threatened to shatter and dissolve. “You take it. You take this fucking cock, take what I give you like the gorgeous fucking slut you are, just for me.” He dropped the sensual strokes, fucking into Colby like a punctuated statement. “Take what you know you need.”

“Color?”

“Green, Sir, so - so fucking green, Sir, please.”

Brennen drew his hips back and stroked in again, shoving into his prostate on each entry, dragging past it back out. “Jesus, f-fuck, _Sir_ , please, fuck”. Colby’s back arched, he yanked at the silk around his wrists. “Green - fuck, no, don’t stop, don’t stop.” It was so good, so perfect, he could feel it rolling, swelling, from deep down up into his chest. Each of thrust rattling him loose, each wave lapping over the next until he couldn't tell it apart. And he _needed_ , needed to grab, and scratch, and pull, and hold, before he was yanked up and away. 

He leaned down, dropping his weight into Colby's quivering hole, rolling his hips to wrench out those moans that made his balls pull tight. Colby’s teeth found his neck, muttering his thanks frantically, hands groping, nails digging in against every raw nerve. “P-please, fuck, please, it’s s-so, fuck, please don’t stop.” He could feel a wetness drip down the back of his neck. 

He pulled back just slightly to look at Colby - eyes watering, bright pink, hazy, so soft, so taut. “What do you need, baby?” He hooked an arm under his waist to hold him there, keep that angle just right. 

Colby tossed his head, groaned. “I th- I think-” His eyes darted down, hips rolling, twisting. Brennen snapped his hips harder.

“That? That good, baby?”

Colby’s lip caught between his teeth, he nodded, gritting out the mantra of profanities.

How could he say no to that? How could he not give him exactly what he needs when he was being such a good boy, begging so pretty, so immaculately wrecked for his Sir?

“That’s right, baby,” Colby clenched around him and the final tenuous strand of Brennen’s control snapped, rutting into him, “So fucking good for me.” He crumbled into the craving, toppling over onto his forearm and fucking into Colby like he would suffocate without it. He nuzzled into the crook of Colby’s neck, biting, sucking, lapping marks into the pale skin, his grip firm in his hair. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to, needed to give him what he needs, to claim him, to make him know he’s claimed, accounted for, taken care of. 

Colby’s breath came as gasps and sobbing moans, thrusting his hips back, taking gratefully every bruising thrust Brennen gave. His arms above his head struggled against the scarf, the creak of the wood frame joining the lude slapping of skin and desperate groans from both of them. “C-Colby” Brennen groaned into his ear.

Colby’s eyes shot open, blown and heated; he opened his mouth to respond, but just looked into Brennen’s eyes, wordless, wrecked. Brennen shuddered at the look, almost as if he were about to ask for help. He looked painfully close, like he could shatter from Brennen's cock alone. He hadn't before but the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine, that curled to rut deeper into his perfect little whore. He reached up, with one move, yanking the loose end of the slip-knot around Colby’s wrist, and going back to his cock. He wrapped his hand around the head, pulling back his foreskin to expose his sensitivity and dragging his thumb in circles; Colby’s eyes watered, the insistent, agonising pressure low and deep, white hot. He shook his head, desperately.

Brennen drew his hand away from Colby’s cock, giving him a curious look. “M-my, fuck, it’s - just like that, fuck, _please_ ”. His what? His prostate? He hadn’t been able to cum from that alone; he took in Colby's form - strung tight, trembling, grinding back against it. His eyes watered, hands almost as tight as his ass like he might float away any second - yeah, Colby was gonna cum. And so was he.

He was panting, enthralled, desperate, could hear it in his own voice “You gonna cum, from inside?” 

Colby blinked out tears and nodded, “I th-think, fuck, _fuck_ , Brennen, it’s too much, please” he sobbed, the tingling pleasure turned to scraping sparks, intense, threatening to burn him alive, consume him, if he didn’t find that release right fucking _now_.

Colby clenched tight, his back arching up, hands scrambling for anything to anchor him; He’d dropped the title, and it sent a trill down Brennen’s spine, because he was just that gone, and it was just that good. Getting what he needed driving him just as mad as being teased and denied. And Brennen was doing it to him, doing it _for him_.

He worked him mercilessly, relentlessly indulging his most sensitive spots. “Colby, cum for me, baby, I got you". He leaned further down, to cradle Colby’s head against the crook of his neck, his other arm keeping that perfect angle true, and worked into him, dug out that knot of nerves to shake him loose, make him fall apart. He tried to keep consistent through the stuttering of his own hips. Because it could be intense for Colby, could be scary almost, but there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to take perfect care of his baby, show him what he needed even if he hadn't know it before. “It’s a lot, I know, I - _fuck, you’re tight_ \- I got you, let go, baby, let go, I got you.”

He took in a shivering gasp, eyes rolling back, and shattered. He shouted, swore, struggling in sobbing moans against the blinding pleasure that shuddered through him, lit up every nerve fiber with electric bliss. Brennen cradled him, stroked him, worked him through his orgasm, pounding each tremble, spurt, clench and cry out of him, encouraging him along, “So good, baby, just like that. Cum on that fucking cock, so perfect.” It came in waves that blinded him, rattled him. 

He floated back down just enough to feel Brennen’s own tension, strung tight, babbling sweet perversions. His hips stuttered with something like a shout and a groan, through clenched teeth, he tipped over the edge, shuddering through his orgasm, while Colby moaned and shivered, pulling him close. 

They laid there, hissing and moaning through it until both grounded down enough to feel the other. Brennen brushed Colby's hair from his face, and wiped off the tear streaks. "Did it scare you, babe? I'm sorry."

Colby dragged his fingers across Brennen's back, and rolled his hips, as if to shake out any unreleased orgasm left inside of him. "No, it was good, just - intense. I wasn't expecting it and then it just came up and I didn't know what it was." 

Brennen hummed, kissed him. "Feel good?"

Colby nodded, and nuzzled closer to him. "Felt amazing. You didn't hurt me or scare me, okay? It was just a lot, but a very good lot."

"You sure?"

"I promise, babe." He pulled Brennen in for another kiss, to reassure him. It was always needed, after intense scenes, to let him know he wanted him still, that he hadn't gone too far or taken too much control; reassurance being his own form of after-care. "You can check for tears if it helps you feel more secure, but I don't think there are any."

Brennen just sighed, kissing around Colby's cheek and jaw. "Can I stay inside for a minute?"

"Of course." Colby wrapped his arms around Brennen and pulled him flush, let him rest his weight into his arms and stay burrowed inside until he softened and slipped out.

"I brought goldfish if you need a snack."

"God, fuck, babe, you're perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms need aftercare too.


End file.
